More Than What It Seems
by Zenin
Summary: Sixth chapter up, peoples! All I can say is: this is going to be sooo much fun! S+??? Syaoran discovers how far is too far when taking a dare.
1. The Dare

**More than What It Seems**_  
_by Zenin

~~~_  
There is so much more to life than just the outer appearances.   
_~~~

What do guys do with their free time?

Well, they do sports, chores, and work out...right?

Yeah, sometimes.  But do you know what they like best of all?

Competing.

Yup.

They'll think up the most idiotic things for the sake of preserving their self-esteem.

Even if they have to hang on the end of the high dive for hours.

Even if they have to eat two extra large pizzas with everything to prove that they are the definition of "a bottomless pit."

Even if they have to duct tape their feet to a skateboard and roll down a mountainside with two eggs in each hand, hoping to reach the bottom with the eggs intact.

Even if they have to bicycle down a flight of stairs, up a ramp, and hope that they will make the jump over their dad's prized possession, a mint- condition Mercedes.

You get the point?

So what does a guy do when he's faced with a situation like mine?

My name is Li Syaoran, the future head of the Li Clan.  And here I am, wearing a pair of dweeby suspenders, my tweed pants hitched up to my chest, and a pair of thick-lensed glasses balanced precariously on the end of my nose.  And I can't believe I — 

Nani? 

No, I am not a nerd.  I may look like one, but I'm not.  Seriously!  You still don't believe me?  Fine.  Here's what happened.  

I was sent on a mission to Japan, a mission to retrieve the Clow Cards, some rebellious magical cards containing a lot of power.  They used to belong to my family a long time ago, but they had mysteriously disappeared.  My family traced then to the town of Tomeoda, Japan; and there I was sent.

It seemed like a baby task.  Go to Japan, get the cards, go home.  Simple, ne?

When I arrived at Tomeoda, one of my friends, Yamazaki Takashi, was there to meet me.  He and I had met at a summer training camp in Okinawa, and had stayed in touch ever since.  I guess you might say that he's my best friend.  Anyway, our parents had arranged for me to either stay with him or stay in the apartment my family owned.  I opted to stay with Takashi.

Big mistake.

Oh, it wasn't so bad at first.  We had tons of meaningless competitions during the summer.  He'd gather all his friends together and we'd hang out, betting each other on how much soda Yao could drink, or how many lies Takashi could tell in one breath.

Gradually the competitions got more and more intense, and elaborate.  Then, one night, it happened.

I got stuck.

One of Takashi's friends — a guy named Hiirigizawa Eriol — really was getting on my nerves with his calm, secretive smile.  Not to mention I kept detecting a powerful aura radiating from him.  He also was freaking me out by calling me his "cute little descendant".  So, naturally, I developed a strong disliking for him.  Anyway, one night while we were sitting around talking, he suddenly turned to me, his eyes gleaming mysteriously.

"Girls seem to like you, Li-kun.  And I can certainly see why.  You dress stylishly, speak smoothly, and are the future head of a powerful Chinese family."

My face was stoic, the way I usually keep it, as I responded.  "Your point is — ?"

"I bet that if you weren't so…sophisticated…girls wouldn't give you a second glance."

I shrugged.  "Big deal. I don't want any attention from girls."

Eriol smiled that eerie smile of his.  "I bet that you couldn't even get a date. I bet that if we set you up on a blind date, that you wouldn't be able to charm the girl if you were…different."

He really was beginning to annoy me.  What the hell was he talking about?  I mentally reviewed his words.  Let's see.  He said that if I was an ugly loser, I would not be able to get a date — or even charm a girl if they set me up with her.  He's saying that the girls are only attracted to my looks…and money.

_Well_.

I'll just have to prove him wrong.

The room went silent as four guys turned and looked expectantly at me.  I glanced up at them.

Takashi spoke.  "You doing it?"

I know that it can't be too hard.  Girls will fall for my dynamic personality any day.  So, after a bit of thinking, I answered him.

"You're on."

___________________________________________________________________________

^_^  I'd appreciate any comments that you might care to leave.

~Zenin


	2. Um, Help?

Well, you all seemed to like it, so I guess I'll continue. Maybe. I'm going to post this chapter, but I still may not finish it. Anyways, on with my funnest fic!

_More Than What It Seems_

By Zenin

Oh, you're back! Well, that's a surprise. Yup, I'm still here, still wearing the nerdy attire I've already told you about, and still going to follow through on this dare. Let me tell you, these pants are _really_ uncomfortable. Hm? Oh yeah. My story. Ano…where was I? The dare…  
The guys were pretty shocked. I guess it isn't just any day that the future head of the Li Clan agrees to dress up like somebody from a freak show and actually try to get girls. I myself barely comprehend why I'm doing this. After their shock wore off, we began to form the most important thing necessary for this dare to work.  
The rules.  
As every good, honorable guy knows, a dare or competition just won't work if you don't establish guidelines and regulations for it first. It took a lot of messed up dares and stuff to finally pound this into our heads.  
Takashi grabbed a notebook and pen from his desk and prepared to write down the rules we were going to make up.  
"First of all," Eriol announced. "You may _not_ reveal your true self to the girl. I mean, if you just took a date with the girl, and then changed back to your normal clothes afterwards, you can't just reveal that you just had a date with her. You can't recognize the girl when you're normally attired. You can _not_ tell the girl about this dare."  
"Secondly, you have to dress like a nerd and disguise your voice," Takashi submitted.  
"You may not come in contact with the girl when dressed normally," Eriol began.  
I cut him short. "That's a bit hard. I could run into her anywhere, and I can't just be rude and ignore her, especially during school if she goes to the same school."  
Takashi nodded. "That's reasonable. But you must not even hint who you are."  
"Fine with me."  
Eriol smiled. "I will have a friend of mine make your wardrobe for you. Her name is Daidouji Tomoyo. She will help out on this dare."  
"Whatever." I was already getting bored.  
"You may not—"  
Yadda yadda yadda. Get on with it, please!  
Finally the rules were established and presented to me. I folded them up and put them in the pocket of my tan cargo pants. Boy, I was really going to miss these pants…  
Eriol is going to suffer for this.  
  


+=+=+=+=+=+

The next day, everyone assembled at Takashi's house early in the morning to prepare me for the dare. Eriol had brought over his friend Tomoyo.  
I nearly groaned when she turned around to greet me.  
This is so freaky. Freaky, freaky, freaky, freaky….  
She has exactly the same expression as Eriol in her lavender eyes. Smug, secretive,…and clearly insane.  
"KAWAII!"  
I winced as she shrieked joyfully when beholding me.  
"He's _SO_ kawaii! Oh, Eriol-kun, this is going to be SO SUGOI!!!" Tomoyo shrieked; then began whispering quietly to herself as she took my measurements.  
"Kawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiiakawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaiikawaii—"  
I glared wrathfully at Eriol.  
At lunch time, I was presented with the following items of clothing.  
A plaid bowtie,  
A pair of orange suspenders,  
Tweed pants that were far too short,  
A multi colored baseball cap,  
A red and orange checkered shirt,  
A pair of thick, "Coke bottle" glasses,  
And some striped socks that went up to my knees.  
I mentally began envisioning hot oil and burning tongs as I tried the…stuff…on. Tomoyo squealed excitedly when I walked out of the dressing room. I couldn't really see anything because of the glasses. Waving my arms ahead of me, I managed to touch the front door just as it opened.  
*_CRASH!*_  
I fell to the floor, clutching my nose (which was bleeding profusely) and tried to glare through the thick goggles at the one who had slammed the door into my face. All I could see was a blur of sunny yellow and white.  
I opened my mouth and prepared to hurl obscenities at the person, when Eriol quickly knelt beside me and covered my mouth; whispering, "I think your blind date is here. Remember, you have to disguise your voice."  
I shook him away and stood, fuming in the direction of Tomoyo and Eriol. Or, at least, I thought they were over there…  
Instead, a small hand reached out kindly and took my arm, leading me to a chair. "Oh! Gomen! Gomen nasai! Let me see…no, it's not broken," the voice said softly. Something soft was held gently to my nose as whoever it was kept apologizing.  Realizing that I had to say something, I managed to make my voice as cracked as a preteen's as I answered.  
"A-ari-arigatou. W-who ar-are y-you?"  
I was even getting on _my_ nerves as I finished the sentence. I began to feel a bit dizzy as I tried to focus my eyes.  
The girl giggled softly. "My name is—"  
I blacked out.  
Yup. I, the great Li Syaoran, master of five different kinds of martial arts, future head of the Li Clan, and the guy who had endured rigorous training from the age of five…  
I blacked out.  
Maybe it was because I'd skipped breakfast.  
Maybe it was because I had just lost about half a pint of blood.  
Maybe it was the glasses.  
I don't know.  
_I can't believe I blacked out_.  
  
  
  


====================================================================================  
Whoa…I really didn't see all this coming. Seriously. *starts laughing* Oh My Gosh! This is SO WEIRD! Anyway, review if you want this to continue. 'Cause I'm REALLY not sure about continuing this. Anyway, REVIEW!


	3. The Date

Sooo, you want more, eh? Well, that is very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY nice! And surprising, too. If all the reviews keep up, sure, I'll continue! Thank you, everybody! I'd write a comment to you all, but I think I'll do that when the story is finished. I'll devote an entire chapter to thanking all you reviewers, and mention each one of you. Kind of like credits. Anyways, I'm extremely happy!

****

More Than What It Seems  
by Zenin

Well, well, well. Looks who's back to read more about my embarrassing situation. Have you no pity? Okay...I was at the fainting part, right? My gosh, that was embarrassing.  
I could hear Eriol laughing maniacally from far away. Tomoyo squealed annoyingly. "_Kawaii!_"  
I swear, if I hear that word on more time...  
A splash of water on my face revived me to my full extent. I opened my eyes to find Takashi, slightly smirking and holding an empty glass. I sat up quickly. My eyes swept across the room, stopping on a rather pretty auburn haired girl. She wasn't looking at me, but even then I could tell that she had the most beautiful green eyes I'd ever seen...  
Wait a second.  
Something's different...  
I can see!  
Glancing about frantically, I managed to locate my glasses (goggles, whatever you call them) and quickly put them back on. Nothingness again.  
Yup, this was going to be one heck of a blind date.  
Tomoyo's bubbly voice broke through my thoughts. "Oh, you're awake!"  
Stop acting so innocent, Tomoyo. You're part of this evil plot against me. We both know that.  
I sat there, motionless. Hm? Yeah, well, I'd already tried moving, and _that_ turned into a disaster. And as for striking up conversations with pretty girls…Well, I'd rather shoot myself then try that again.  
Oh, Kami-sama, isn't this enough?  
"I'm glad you're okay. Sorry I slammed the door into your nose," the girl's voice said.  
"Dai-daijoubu," I muttered.  
Tomoyo interrupted before anything else was said. "Are you ready, Sakura?"  
"Hai! I really want to get that teddy bear kit for the sewing project. You know, the one in the little shop at the corner? I also need some brown fabric, thread, scissors–" The girls' voices faded away and a door slammed shut.  
I stood, a bit wobbly. "Okay, what the heck is going on?"  
Someone grabbed my arm. Oh, great, it's Hiragazwa. "Li, we just figured out that she isn't your date," he said smugly. "Takashi told me that you're going to have a date with a different girl."  
"_What?_"  
I threw the glasses down upon the floor and tackled him.

+=+=+=+=+=+

Six hours and several headaches later, I had to get dressed in the dweeb attire again and prepare for the date. I kind of felt sorry for the girl at first, but after I was in the tweed pants thirty minutes, I didn't care about anything but getting the dare over and done with. Eriol sat at the table in the kitchen nursing a black eye, but still grinning like a Cheshire cat. Tomoyo's services were no longer in need (thank goodness), but she insisted upon being there to make sure everything was "perfectly kawaii". Takashi was on the phone with the mystery girl, trying his best to keep her interested.  
"Um, how will you know him? Well, he's, uh, he's, um…rather hard to miss."  
Eriol burst out laughing and Tomoyo grinned. I swear, those two are so alike it's scary. I stood and wandered over to where my cargo pants were draped over a chair.  
The list of rules should be in the pocket…ah, there they are.  
I unfolded the paper and glanced over the rules.  
How long? How long will this dare last, and is there any way out?  
My eyes froze on the last rule.  
No way out.  
One week.  
Seven days.  
No  
Way  
Out.  
How in the world was I supposed to last that long? School began the day after tomorrow. I'd have to have a split personality or something to pull it off. This is ridiculous! Okay, calm down. This is the second day, right? Or is it the first? IT'S GONNA BE THE SECOND, ALRIGHT?!  
My attention was drawn back to Takashi as he concluded the long telephone conversation.  
"Well, um, does three o'clock sound good? I know we were planning on 6:00, but I just think that…well, you'd be more comfortable with…um…ah…three! Am I hiding something? Heh…why do you say that? I'm not hiding…anything! Right. No, you'll have plenty of time. You have an entire hour to get ready! No…you don't have to dress up THAT much. Okay…Seastone Café? Sounds good. He'll be there. Oh, he'll be carrying a yellow rose. Mm-hm. Sayonara."  
He hung the phone on the receiver and sighed. "Well, looks like you have a date, Syaoran."  
Eriol was trying to smother his laughter and failing. He grabbed a can of Jolt and guzzled it, trying to calm his spirit with caffeine.  
Idiot.   
Tomoyo clapped her hands gleefully. "Oh, Syaoran, you're going to do just great! I bet that you will charm every single girl in Tomeoda!"  
Charm a girl wearing _this_? Somebody should book an appointment with the psychiatrist for both Eriol and Tomoyo.

+=+=+=+=+=+

One hour later, I was seated in the café, waiting for the girl to arrive. I must admit, I'm pretty punctual. I guess this girl decided to either be "fashionably late", or to wisely back out of the date.  
There weren't many people in the café, which was nice. I was getting some weird looks from people, but at least I was well disguised. With any luck, the girl will just be charmed and my trials and tribulations will be over. The dare would end, and I would be victorious. Best of all, my black cargo pants would be restored to me.  
I was still dreaming of my revenge on Eriol, when the clatter of the shop bell against the door snapped me from my reverie. The yellow rose I had been holding was severely mangled (mostly due to the vision of Eriol on a rack with ret hot irons hovering over him). I plucked the head of the rose off and threw the ragged stem in a nearby trash can. Then I fixed my attention on the girl who'd arrived.  
She was of medium height, with long black hair and beautiful cinnamon eyes. She was dressed in a simple, pink summer dress with white sandals. Her eyes swept the small café and came to rest the rose in my hand. Her smile faded, and a look of confusion spread across her pretty face. As calmly as she could, she walked to the table, placed her own yellow rose (in perfect condition, I might add) on the table, and said quietly,  
"This must be a mistake. You see, someone was supposed to meet me here and he was supposed to have a yellow rose. But," she laughed lightly. "You're the only one here with a yellow rose…or at least something that looks like it." She peered at the stemless flower in my hand.  
I decided that one hour of stuttering was beyond my ability, so I just made my voice crack as I lifted the tone higher. "Nope, I'm the one. My name is Shun."

=================================================================================You know, I think I'm enjoying this evil spurt I'm having. It's quite refreshing. And I bet you never, _ever_ guessed who the girl is. It's _so_ difficult…  
Expect lots of fun in the next chapter...

© Zenin Industries 


	4. Aspirin, Please

I'm baaaack! ^_^ I love all of you for reviewing! And here I sit, at my computer, eating a chocolate cream Oreo and plotting to take over the world...again. Oh, the first time I almost did it, but I was stopped by a talking purple zebra named Twinkie. Darn. This time, my plan is fully zebra-proof...I hope. Anyways, for all those who are reading SOTR, I found my muse again at McDonalds. You know what that means. Another chapter is being written! (Please insert dramatic scream and your choice of cheesy horror music.) Oh, I'm off track again, aren't I? On with the show!  


****

More Than What It Seems  
by Zenin  
  


Have you ever gotten the feeling that you are not wanted? That distinct, totally depressing realization that right now you are about to be completely blown over by a not-too-bad-looking girl? Heh. Well, that's what I was feeling.  
Her cinnamon eyes widened, mostly with horror, I imagine. I'm sure that if she hadn't been so well brought up, she would have slapped me and demanded why I was her blind date.  
And let me tell you, I wouldn't have blamed her.  
Really.  
Anyway, I smiled as winningly as one can smile wearing such uncomfortable clothing, and asked her if she'd like to take a seat. She slumped into a chair, and cradled her head in her hands.  
Talk about depressing.  
"What's your name?" I asked, inwardly watching my dreams of victory crashing down around my ears.  
"Rae Meilin."  
"Ah. Meilin. That's a pretty name."  
Another long pause.  
She lifted her head just enough to give me a despairing once-over, then let it fall back into her hands.  
The shop door opened again, admitting a small group of people. I welcomed the distraction until I realized who they were.  
My good ol' buddies, Takashi, Eriol, Tomoyo and the rest.  
All grinning.  
All carrying cameras like some idiotic tourists at a Barnum and Bailey's freak circus.  
I noticed Meilin's eyes settle on Takashi with a ferocity not known to humans. I imagine that by the time this entire embarrassing episode is over, Eriol will not be the only black haired boy found dead.  
The entire date was filled with me trying to win over an obviously not interested girl. I talked, joked, smiled, I—I even tried singing. I won't even tell you how that went over.  
At the end of the date, I was covered in soup from the waist down and one suspender was snapped.  
Don't ask.  
I sighed despondently and paid the check, soon leaving for Takashi's house where he and his group had already gone.  
I don't care what else happens. I'm putting on some comfortable clothes.  


+=+=+=+=+=+  


I found the entire group, excluding Meilin of course, in the living room at Takashi's house, laughing their heads off at the tape of my date. I hadn't discovered Tomoyo's passion for recording things until too late…  
Eriol had tears streaming down his face as he laughed uproariously. "Oh, rewind that! That was the best part! Him trying to *snicker* help her with her coat...AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"  
Tomoyo was in the same predicament. She leaned heavily against the couch, shoving her black hair from her eyes as she howled with merriment. "And—and she 'accidentally' dumps her soup in his lap..."  
Takashi was no help either.  
"And—and the suspender...Whoohahahahahahahahaha!"

I don't need to be mocked like this.  
I swear, I'll end up going postal or something. I can imagine it all now... "Three people found dead, unraveled video tape, glasses, and a pair of stretched suspenders stuffed in their mouths; details tonight at 11:00." Or how about "Sanity deprived individual finds solace in the destruction of video camera stores..."  
Hey, I'm only human.

+=+=+=+=+=+  


The sunset was peeking through the trees when I finally escaped. My head was pounding and my nerves were completely shot.  
What I need is a bottle of aspirin and a good, stiff drink.  
I wandered to the corner drugstore, reveling in the swish of my tan cargo pants against my legs. It felt good to be dressed normally again. My hair was still damp from the shower I'd taken, but my head still felt horribly hot.  
The drugstore was one of the old kinds, with almost anything except medicine. It had kitchen appliances, tool boxes, TVs, toothbrushes, candy, books, stuffed animals, knickknacks, and, of all things, quilts. It was run by an old couple who just happened to be extremely fond of coffee, which resulted in the perpetual aroma of French roast.  
Yup, it was a really homey place.  
The clang of the shop bell reverberated over and over in my ears as I opened the door. Clutching my head tightly, I blundered to the back of the shop where a few pain relief medicines were displayed. Something with bufferin would be nice.  
I grabbed a large bottle, figuring that I would likely need plenty for the following week. The shop was pretty crowded for a Saturday. There must have been at least twenty people in there, and yet, no one was in line for the register. I placed the aspirin on the counter and rang the bell, wincing as the sharp sound lanced my eardrums. A grumpy, high strung old man hobbled behind the counter and rang up the total.  
"That'll be $69.85."  
_What?_   
I tried to remain under control. "Excuse me?"  
The man frowned. "$69.85."  
"Um…how much is it without the bufferin?"  
The man sighed impatiently. "Look, it's $68.55 for the radio," he said, indicating a portable radio on the counter. I hadn't even noticed it lying there... "And it's $1.30 for the aspirin."  
"I don't want a radio."  
"Look, sonny, your girlfriend said that you'd pay for it and–"  
"_Girlfriend?_ I don't have a girlfriend…"  
"Aw, Rob, stop being so difficult." A feminine voice said beside me. I turned and found myself staring into the cinnamon eyes of...yes, you know who.  
All I can say is, why me?  
_Why me?_  
She continued, winking flirtatiously at me and flipping back the dark waves of her hair. "Robby always is such a tease," she confided to the man.  
I had had enough. Meilin started hitting on me just because of my looks. Just because I'm wearing normal clothing and don't look like a geek. Just because I don't look like Shun…  
I set the aspirin back down on the counter and turned to leave. The old man leaned over the desk, calling, "C'mon, Rob, buy her the radio–"  
I flung open the door and left, Meilin scurrying after me.  
"Rob," she began.  
"My name's not Rob, and now that you know that, I'd like you to go away," I said firmly.  
She skipped in front of me and smiled, extending her hand. "Konnichiwa, my name is Meilin. What's yours?"  
I was strongly tempted to warp my voice to the high pitched, cracked whine I'd had to use during the date and say, "I'm Shuuuuuuun..." Then she'd run, screaming. And I would laugh maniacally, waving a fist at the gathering storm clouds...just like in the old horror movies.  
Instead, I simply tried the rude, silent approach. I moved around her and continued walking.  
But, of course, she _had_ to follow.  
"What's your name?"  
Silence.  
Trudge, trudge, trudge.  
"What's your name?"  
Silence.  
Trudge, trudge, trudge.  
"What's your name?"  
My gosh, doesn't she have something better to do?!  
"What's your na–"  
I stopped and whirled around. Looking her in the eye as coldly as I could, I said flatly, "My name is Syaoran. Now please go away."  
Meilin giggled. "Nice to meet you, Syaoraaaaan." She drew out the last syllable of my name, almost singing it in her glee.  
I turned and left.  
This time, no one followed.  
  
  
=================================================================================  
Well, what do you think of that? Yup, I'm going to keep you guys guessing on who he is going to end up with. ^_^ Keep reviewing, please! Your reviews keep this fic going. 

© Zenin Industries 


	5. Oh, the Things I Do...

I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! And you guys were sooo nice in your reviews, too! Well, I'm back now, so get ready for tons of fun, guessing, and watching sweet Syaoran writhe with embarrassment and confusion!

****

More Than What It Seems  
by Zenin

You may ask why I am continuing this painfully embarrassing dare.

Simple.

First of all, I have my pride. I refuse to back out like a whipped puppy just because of a few…mishaps. Eriol would just love to take that and grind my nose into it for the rest of my stay in Japan.

Secondly…money. After yesterday's episode with my oh-so-thrilled date, Meilin, Tomoyo generously decided to add a fifty-dollar prize if I accomplish this dare successfully. And, for one week, I suppose that's not bad. Not bad at all. I could use the extra money.

And finally, I guess I'm continuing this thing because I'm curious. Is that all girls do? Look on the outward appearance? Then again, guys do that often too…

I asked for a conference to add a new rule to the list. 

I decide who I try to charm.

The rules of the dare were basically this:

I try to get a girl to go on a date with me, then get her to agree to another. No bribes. No hints. Just raw personality.

Eriol was slightly disappointed that he couldn't set me up on more blind dates, so he added a rule to go with my new one.

I have to wear the geek attire to school, for an entire week.

You can imagine my reservations about my choice of school clothes Tomoyo was going to cook up. She came over and handed me my new costume of the day, which featured gray dress pants, a nasty burnt orange sweater-vest, a bright yellow shirt, the colorful striped suspenders, and the standard long checkered socks. I'm not sure which costume I'd prefer, my date gear, or this contraption. At least I didn't have a bowtie this time, or the tweed pants. And the hat was also excluded. But the blasted Coke bottle glasses were still there and still as foggy as ever.

The trip to school was uneventful, mostly due to my decision of walking to school rather than taking the bus. I spent the time practicing my voice (a whiny, cracked tenor), and trying to think up smooth things to say to girls ("Er, I see you aren't wearing suspenders…"). 

I arrived at the school and quickly found my seat at the furthest corner away from the door. The girl in the desk next to mine shuddered and edged a little farther away. Everyone was staring…I could tell, even though I was wearing the thick lensed glasses

The worst part of it is, I'm going to have to ask one of these gawking individuals to go out on a date with me. And, if I've guessed right, I'm going to have to ask more than one person before my wish is granted. I quickly decided that Takashi was going to have to get me some Coke bottle glasses without magnification. My blurred vision was getting to be ridiculous, not to mention hazardous to all our healths.

Now, to find the right girl.

+=+=+=+=+=+

The cafeteria was filled to the bursting with highschool youth. If there ever was the right girl for me, she'd probably be here. I accidentally bumped into someone as I crossed to an empty table. It was a pretty girl (for all I could see, all of the girls were pretty), with long blonde curls. I smiled my most charming smile and helped her pick up the books she had dropped.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Um, can I make it up to you? Like, how about letting me buy you lunch? Maybe at the Seastone Café?" Might as well…I embarrassed myself so thoroughly there, it won't hurt much if I do it again.

A shock ran through me as the blonde answered. "Well,_ wouldn't that be nice_? Me, Andy, the captain of the Kickboxing League, finally getting in touch with his gay side and going on a date with the biggest loser of the lot."

My mouth dropped open. She…

…was a _he_.

Before I could stammer any more apologies, the guy pinned me against the wall, his fist clutching the front of my sweater-vest firmly. He leaned forward menacingly. "You better just forget you ever said anything to me, loser, or I might just make your life even more of a living hell."

I nodded quickly, my glasses sliding off my nose and falling to the floor with a clatter. Andy released me, pushing me into a nearby milk carton display. The drink boxes crashed around my ears, spilling their frothy liquid all over me. I crawled forward on my hands and knees and managed to grab my glasses. Sliding them back on, I stood carefully and continued walking to the empty table, where I sat with a squishy thud. I quietly wiped the milk dripping down my nose and cradled my head in my hands.

The silence was deafening.

Next victim, please.

=================================================================================

Oh, I just make him more and more embarrassed, don't I? Pooooor Syaoran. I think that's just about as embarrassing as it can get for him…mayyyyybe. ^_^ **Please review**; your comments are very much appreciated. And if you have any ideas, I'd like to hear them. This is a short chapter, but I'll make it up to you guys. Promise. Next chapter is looking so intriguing... 

© Zenin Industries


	6. A Chance Meeting

****

More Than What It Seems

by Zenin

Trying to find a date when you are visually undesirable is much like trying to pull out a tooth that isn't loose. 

Painful.

I mean, how was I supposed to know that that guy was…a guy? I couldn't see anything. And it wasn't like I was asking him to go steady or something…

Come to think of it, I probably wouldn't enjoy it either if some geek walked up to me and asked me out on a date. 

No. Definitely not.

So how was I supposed to go about this?

I must be cursed. Jinxed. Something like that. It seemed like I'd just been running myself deeper and deeper into trouble. And it was not fun. I wanted a change. Was I doing something wrong? Is there some secret dweebs use to actually enjoy their lives? It was so pathetic.

__

I am so pathetic.

Wow, I never thought that I'd hear those words come from my mouth.

"Syaoran!"

What's Tomoyo doing here? Doesn't she have a class to go to?

Tomoyo ran up, swinging her backpack from her arm happily. Her smile faded slightly when she got a better look at me.

"My goodness! What happened to you?"

I sighed. "Well, it's a long story…what's wrong with you?"

Her lavender eyes were beginning to tear up. "I…" she sniffed loudly, then rummaged around in her backpack, producing a handkerchief from one of its many pockets. "I…"

"Well?" I asked, actually beginning to feel kind of sorry for her.

"I…di-didn't even get…to…re-re-record it!"

She burst into wails, sobbing fitfully. I groaned. Yes, what a picture we must've made. Me, a geeky dweeb, sitting across from a sobbing beauty. At this point, things just couldn't get much worse.

Do you know that strange feeling you get sometimes? The feeling you get when you feel someone brush past you, behind your back. A thrill…a sudden shock of pure excitement floods your system. Your head snaps up to see who had just evoked that incredibly strong emotion…but alas…whoever was there has now left.

That's what I felt just then. Someone passed behind my back, and even though I was distracted trying to get Tomoyo to stop crying (promising that I'd reenact the milk carton scene later on), I felt it. The thrills. Unfortunately, when I dared look up from Tomoyo's soggy tissues, whoever it was had already gone. I quickly stood, knocking over my chair with a loud clang. The cafeteria quieted and all eyes rested on me…including those of the kickboxing champ. Oh yes, I'm toast. I picked up my chair and set it upright again, quietly seating myself. Tomoyo had now stopped crying and was again fumbling in her backpack to retrieve something. 

"I forgot to tell you…Takashi asked me to give you these," she said, now smiling cheerfully.

My gosh, girls have the weirdest mood swings.

She handed me a set of Coke bottle glasses. I raised my eyebrow, yet tried them on after sliding the old (and somewhat beaten up) ones off. 

It was amazing.

I could actually see!

I could see Tomoyo's overly cheerful face.

I could see all the people in the cafeteria.

I could see my horrible costume…now made even more uncomfortable because of the sogginess of it all… 

I could see the milk pooling all over the place where I was seated. I stood up quickly, shocked at the face I saw in the reflection of the milk puddle.

Meilin.

Rae Meilin.

Oh, this is going to be priceless…

I grinned, probably looking a lot like Eriol, as I walked over to the table across the room. There sat Meilin, chatting with a group of adoring guys. She laughed lightly at one of their jokes. My eyes narrowed.

So, she laughs at the same joke I told her…only when it comes from a handsome guy. I see her ploy.

I strode up to her, working up my best geek voice. "Meilin! Rae Meilin! Is that you?"

She glanced up from her friends. Horror filled those beautiful cinnamon eyes. "I…er…um…"

I clasped her small hand in my milk-sticky hands. I gazed into her eyes yearningly. "Meilin, I just want to tell you that our date on Saturday was the best time I have ever had. I'm serious Meilin…"

She shrank in her seat and unsuccessfully tried to pull her hand away. "I…um…"

Her friends stared. A guy leaned forward, frowning slightly. "Meilin…do you know this…this _freak_?" he whispered audibly.

I smirked. "Of course she does. Why, we had a date a couple of days ago, at the Seastone Café."

Meilin couldn't have been redder. She managed to wrench her hand away and was covering both flaming cheeks. I swear, I think I heard her groan.

The guy glanced dubiously from me then back to her. "_Did you, Meilin_?"

I smiled even wider at her. She gave a muffle moan of despair, then managed to whisper, "Yes, I did." 

Score!

I grinned at her again. "Well, I have to go. Calculus… See you around, Meilin." 

I turned and left, feeling extremely happy. That is…until I slipped in a puddle. I scrambled to my feet and continued walking to my original seat, where I grabbed my backpack and pulled Tomoyo to her feet. Tomoyo was starry-eyed…the camera must have been the reason. She had recorded the entire thing and was now giggling uncontrollably to herself.

"Kawaii…"

I smiled and strode out, accompanied by an extremely happy Tomoyo offering me a fresh set of clothes.

You know, I might just make it through this dare. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! Syaoran does a little torturing of his own! What do you guys think? Fun, ne? Please **review**.

© 2002 Zenin Industries


End file.
